


An Exciting Event

by Rina (rinadoll)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Brunch, Cooking as an Act of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Married Life, Post canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/pseuds/Rina
Summary: The kitchen at the Rose-Brewer home was bustling, with David pitching a fit over whatever he’d lost, Patrick simultaneously doing something to a potato and digging for whatever David had lost, and Twyla not seeming to notice any of it as she stood at the stove and sang along to some old song playing.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	An Exciting Event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).



> Merry Merry! I loved your prompts and had so much fun coming up with this. I hope you enjoy!

“Uh, where’s the stirring thing?” David asked, frowning, and moving his hand in some action that made him look so ridiculous. 

The kitchen at the Rose-Brewer home was bustling, with David pitching a fit over whatever he’d lost, Patrick simultaneously doing something to a potato and digging for whatever David had lost, and Twyla not seeming to notice any of it as she stood at the stove and sang along to some old song playing. Beautiful Twyla. Alexis could watch her all day. 

It was honestly really cool to have her favorite people in one place again. Not that she’d tell David, exactly, that he was a favorite person, but she was pretty sure he’d guessed when she brought back New York souvenirs. Like, expensive ones, for his face. He’d almost cried. 

David had his stirring thing and quieted down. Twyla caught her eye and grinned at her before getting distracted by something popping in a pan. Alexis settled her hip against the counter and watched her cook. She’d never really had the chance before, but Twy just looked so relaxed and happy. It was nice.

Mostly, Twyla came to visit her in New York. She could afford it better and Alexis liked being able to show off her new life. It was so much more interesting there, and Alexis was so much more interesting there. It was where their relationship had changed.

This was her first visit back to town since they’d started dating, and it was...weird. Not, like, as weird as she’d worried. She’d had this awful feeling that they would just be friends again here, like they had been before. But Twy hadn’t even hesitated to kiss her right in the cafe, the moment she walked in last night, and that had helped. Kissing Twy always helped. 

But she couldn’t stop the weird or the worries. Ew! Was she turning into David? She wrinkled her nose.

“Uh, excuse me?” David interrupted her thoughts and she frowned at him.

“Ugh, what?” She flipped her hair to get him out of her space.

“We,” he gestured at himself, Patrick, and Twyla, “are working hard on making brunch for us to enjoy. What, may I ask, are you contributing to this exciting event?”

“Um, I’m supervising, obviously,” Alexis said, rolling her eyes. 

“Mmm-hmm, supervising, right,” David said. “In my—“

“Our,” Patrick cut in.

“His kitchen,” David finished. “So what am I making then, supervisor?” 

Alexis glanced down at the silver thing in his hand. “Juice.”

“This is a _whisk_ ,” David said, ignoring Patrick’s applause, “and I am making a Maple. Glaze.” 

Alexis rolled her eyes for effect, even though that sounded really good.

“I also made elderberry syrup for lemonade, and next, I will actually make lemonade. If I have to participate in this, then you are not getting out of it.” He waved his whisk at her.

“Avoiding the lemonade and glaze, got it,” Alexis said, smirking, and David rolled his eyes. 

“They will not be terrible,” he said, but it wasn’t fully confident.

“I supervised,” Patrick said, grating some cheese. “100% edible, guaranteed.”

“Come here, babe, you can help me,” Twyla said cheerfully, holding her arm out. 

Alexis bounced over, and Twyla squeezed her tight as David returned to his glaze.

“Yummmmmm,” Alexis said, eyeing two burners in use and a bowl next to them. “What is this, babe?” 

“Avocado and grilled onion tartines with roasted coriander-lime vinaigrette,” Twyla said and Alexis blinked. She was supposed to help with that?

“Um, wow, that sounds amazing,” she said. “Totally creative and delicious, obviously.”

“Right!” Twyla agreed. “Do you want to do the onions or the coriander?”

“Uh-huh,” Alexis said. “And by do, you mean….”

“How about you make some tea?” Patrick suggested as he did something with...garlic? It smelled like garlic. 

“Yes!” Alexis said, clapping her hands. “I will make the tea. Perfect idea, button.”

She browsed their extensive collection and picked out maple ginger and raspberry champagne. Celebratory. And it would go with David's little glaze. 

But when she opened them, they weren’t in those little bags. It was just leaves and other stuff. 

She glanced around, but the others were working at their tasks and even David didn’t seem to be stressed out as he carefully sliced lemons.

She didn’t want to be the only one who didn’t know what they were doing. She dumped a bunch of the maple ginger bag into a kettle, filled it with water, and set it on the stove next to Twyla’s things. 

“Got it, Lex,” Twyla said, turning the burner on. “How long do you want it on?”

“Um…,” Alexis hesitated, then she saw numbers on the box. “Five minutes.”

“Okay!” Twyla said, adding it to the timers set on her phone. 

Alexis leaned over the counter to watch David and Patrick. “What are you making again?” she asked. She supposed they had covered this last night or when they got here, but she’d forgotten. Or not listened. It was more fun to watch Twyla than listen to David. 

“Garlic parmesan potatoes, soon to be with eggs,” Patrick said, holding out a bite on a wooden spoon for her to taste. 

“Mmmmmmm!” she said enthusiastically, as David squawked in indignation. “That is amazing.” 

David swallowed the bite that Patrick offered him next, and apparently approved. She left them to their annoying kisses and made her way back to Twyla, bumping their hips together.

“Smells good, babe,” she said. 

Twyla beamed at her. “I know you loved the avocado toast at that fancy breakfast place last time,” she said. “This is going to be a lot like that, so I figured you’d like it.”

“Yes, and also because you made it,” Alexis said quietly. She didn’t need David listening in to mushiness. 

Twyla’s warm, wide smile felt like a big hug.

“I’m sorry I asked you to help with this,” Twyla said softly. “I forgot that you don’t spend much time in the kitchen.”

“Well, I’ll spend a lot more time there if it means watching you,” Alexis said, giving her nose a boop. 

Twyla laughed. “Your tea is done.”

“Oh, good,” Alexis said, picking up the kettle and looking around. There were pitchers in a cabinet and she poured the tea in. It smelled good, spicy, but there were all the leaves and stuff floating in it. She frowned at it. Tea didn’t usually have floating things. 

She filled the kettle with the raspberry champagne tea leaves, added water, and set it back on the stove. “Five minutes,” she said proudly and Twyla nodded, doing something complicated with a grinder. 

Alexis went back to the cabinet and found a lid for the pitcher. Perfect. It hid the leaves. 

She did the same with the champagne tea and hoped for the best.

David had finished glazing cinnamon rolls and was stirring the lemonade and adding flower garnishes. Patrick was cracking eggs into his thing, now on the stove, and Twyla was adding things to a bowl. They were moving confidently, easily through the space. 

“I’m going to make smoothies,” Alexis announced. 

“Oh, good idea,” Twyla said, beaming at her. Alexis kissed her, a quick buss on her cheek.

There weren’t a lot of options in the fridge, honestly. There were a lot of sweets, with the teas and rolls and lemonade, so maybe a vegetable smoothie would be best? Something that would go with everything else.

She grabbed the blender and added yogurt, tomatoes, cilantro, some of the garlic by Patrick, and some leftover avocado next to Twyla. It needed some more liquid, so she took some of the lime juice by the avocado and added ice. It looked a little brown, but it smelled okay.

When it finished, David had the table set. He’d used fancy dishes, with multiple sets of silverware and cups by each place. There were even weird little mesh things on the teacups. 

“To catch the tea leaves,” he said, catching her staring. 

“Oh, obviously,” she said, inwardly cheering. They wouldn’t have to drink the leaves, yay! She was rocking this cooking thing.

He took the blender from her and poured some smoothie into each of the tall glasses. He sniffed it. “Huh.”

Patrick and Twyla carried over their dishes and David arranged them.

“Well, come on,” he said, spreading his arms. “Sit, everyone. Be civilized.”

They followed his direction, and Twyla held up her smoothie.

“To Alexis!” she said happily. David rolled his eyes, but held up his lemonade with a small smile as Patrick followed suit, minus the eye roll.

“Me?” Alexis said, surprised. “I mean, of course. To me!”

“Well, yeah, babe. You’re the reason we’re all here right now,” Twyla said. “We’re so happy to have you back, even for a little while.” She reached over and squeezed Alexis’s hand, and Alexis had to blink her eyes fast.

“It’s not terrible to have you back,” David said, shrugging.

“So not terrible that he’s been planning recipes for weeks,” Patrick said, and David elbowed him. 

“Let it be known that he also had opinions on what you’d like,” David said archly, and Alexis couldn’t help smiling.

“Cheers!” Twyla chirped, tipping the glass toward the others, and sipped the smoothie. “Oh, hey, this tastes way better than it looks!”

“Uh!!” Alexis exclaimed, to David’s laughter. 

Patrick gamely swapped his lemonade for smoothie. “Absolutely delicious,” he said, barely missing a beat.

“And that’s why you’re my favorite brother,” she said, sticking her tongue out at David.

“Drink mud,” David replied, sounding very fond. 

They started serving themselves and each other, David dumping potatoes on his and Patrick’s plates, while Twyla gave Alexis the biggest tartine, which was basically toast and deliciousness.

And suddenly, things didn’t feel weird anymore. They felt good, and comfortable. She was with her favorite people, and they loved her, and she loved them. Maybe this is what it felt like to come home.

Not terrible at all.


End file.
